


You Can Leave Your Suit On

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Established Relationship, F/M, but not really, mortified Marinette, post-reveal, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Marinette had a bad feeling the moment Alya told her she had a surprise. It was her bachelorette party and Alya was known for having some outrageous ideas. But even that didn’t prepare her for seeing her fiance step in as their entertainment for the night.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 180





	You Can Leave Your Suit On

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read what I posted yesterday, well, this is a total 180% on it, haha! It was soft and sweet and this is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous (as Chloe would say). But I had the idea and I couldn't resist writing it down. I hope it's at least half as funny as it sounded in my head, I haven't stopped laughing since I first thought of it!  
> The rating is T, since compared to what I usually write as M, this is quite mild. (This doesn't mean you shouldn't thread with caution, I mean!)  
> Anyway, I hope you like it!

“We have a surprise for you, girl,” Marinette heard Alya say behind her and she was instantly on alert. This didn’t bode well in normal circumstances but especially when it was her bachelorette party. She knew this wasn’t a good idea from the very beginning, she wanted only to rest before her wedding. But her friends had insisted. So far, it had been quite mild. Drinking (them, not her) and eating and telling dirty jokes. She could live with that and since it was already midnight, she hoped it would be over soon. But now?

She tried to turn around but Alya stopped her, covering her eyes. 

“Wait, wait. Just another minute,” she warned her. Marinette could hear voices in the room behind her. They were in the kitchen, grabbing a bottle Alya had requested, but Marinette now knew this had been a ruse to get her out of the room. She thought she heard a male voice and her heart stopped. No, not this! Alya couldn’t do this to her.

“Alya, seriously, a stripper? How could you?” she hissed.

“Not really, but it’s someone even better than a regular stripper, just wait and see,” Alya laughed. 

There was nothing Marinette wanted less than this, but she didn’t want to make a scene.  She let Alya turn her around and lead her to the room. 

“Here comes the bride-to-be,” she heard a familiar voice declare in a way that almost made her expect to hear a fanfare. It had an instant soothing effect on her, because she knew that voice too well, but then fear flared up inside of her again. How would she handle this, having her own fiance as a stripper at her party? She thought with dread as Alya removed her hands and she came face to face with Chat Noir aka Adrien aka her fiance. 

***

Of course it was “You can keep your hat on.” It had to be or it wouldn’t be ridiculous enough, she thought as she watched him move to the song, hands working to remove the belt around his waist. She really had no idea what he was doing but so far, it had been pretty painless. It was him after all, even if she had to pretend that they weren’t as close as they actually were. 

And she had to give it to him, he was a good dancer. He could move to the rhythm in a tantalisingly sensual way. Then he actually threw the belt at the girls and Marinette almost blanched at their enthusiastic reaction. She somehow had to feign interest in this. Well, it wasn’t that bad actually. But she would have preferred it if she was the only one watching him do that. She had to bite back a growl. Where did that possessiveness come from?

And then her ears were assaulted by the girls’ cheers and her eyes focused on him again. Oh God, he was unzipping that damn zipper! She couldn’t believe her eyes, as the cheers became louder and louder the lower it went. Marinette felt indignant and mortified and embarrassingly turned on by his display. Her eyes traced his chiseled chest and followed the zipper down to his abs. She felt her mouth water. This was so not fair! She couldn’t control her reaction to him even in such a ridiculous situation! Also, he seemed to be enjoying himself too much! And anyway, could she blame her friends for looking and enjoying the view? It was impossible not to! But it was still her fiance out there. And what would their boyfriends think if they saw them like that? Thankfully, the zipper finally came to a stop, just below his belly button. And she could take a relieved breath.

She’d never felt more thankful for the fact that the suits didn’t come off. She wouldn’t put it past him to come up with a number involving him stripping down to some ridiculously coloured briefs (or even worse, something awfully cliche like golden lame) or God forbid a thong! He was the least body-conscious person she knew, he was a model after all. And he’d totally use the anonymity of being Chat in his favour to pull all the stops, she knew.

So, all in all, it could have been a lot worse, she thought. But it was still bad, she realised, as she took in the star-struck look on her friends' faces. The problem was they weren’t just star-struck, they were positively ogling him! Her Chat, her fiance! 

It’s not like Marinette wasn’t used to the casual comment about how sexy Chat was. And this wasn’t so bad, it was the truth after all. But listening to them go on and on about what they would do to him if they could, that was also something she had to endure and she did. She’d heard it all over the years. And mostly, she tried not to mind too much, since it was all hypothetical. But this was different, this was worse. They were practically devouring him with their eyes, absolutely shamelessly. 

She was suddenly glad he’d never agreed to do underwear or beachwear ads. He’d never even had a shirtless photo taken. She was thankful, because she wasn’t sure if she could have swallowed this kind of attention from his normal fans too. She’d sometimes secretly thought it was a pity that no one else got to see what she could. But now she was glad, more than glad. Because what if one of the girls noticed some similarities between shirtless Adrien and Chat Noir with a bare chest? Although she doubted any of them really noticed any details, they were too smitten with the whole package it seemed. 

Probably the alcohol they’d consumed played a role, she thought. She was even more thankful for the fact that she never drank. She didn’t like the taste mostly, and she didn’t really need the ‘buzz” everyone was talking about as if it was the best thing. Also, she needed to be alert at all times in case of an emergency. But her friends, even the ones that sometimes moonlighted as superheroes, didn’t have such qualms. They’d been having martinis and shots and who knows what else. She didn’t keep track and they’d brought their own stuff with them.

Just then Adrien’s eyes met hers and judging by his mischievous smile, he was up to something, so she felt more than grateful for her friends’ inebriated state. And then he was heading her way. She tried to say with her eyes that this was a bad idea, but he didn’t catch that or just decided to ignore it. He came to a stop next to her and bowed dramatically. She tried hard not to roll her eyes. Also, he looked ridiculous doing that with his suit gaping like that. But she had to play along. 

“Would the lucky bride-to-be do me the honour of this dance?” he said, overly dramatic as well. But their audience lapped it up. 

“Go, go, Marinette!” They all urged. Traitors, she thought glumly but managed to plaster something imitating a shy smile on her face as he dragged her to his impromptu dancefloor. She shuffled awkwardly next to him, not wanting to encourage him to start grinding against her or something worse. She just hoped it would be over soon. When it really got worse.

“You can touch, girl, I’m sure he won’t bite!” Alya shouted. 

Marinette’s eyes widened, a ‘no” already out of her mouth. But the rest of the girls seemed on board with the idea, chanting “Touch, touch, touch!” Now this was mortifying. But obviously not for Adrien, who just grinned and placed the hand he was still holding over his heart. The girls went crazy at that, while Marinette just tried to forget they were there so that she didn’t feel so self-conscious about feeling up her fiance in front of them. 

Then Adrien decided to spare her and wound his other arm around her waist, suddenly dipping her. The girls loved this, judging by their reaction. But he wasn’t done. He made as if to kiss her neck and they went wild. While he used this to whisper in her ear, 

“Relax, m’lady. You’re acting really suspicious right now.” 

She wasn’t sure about that. After all, it was pretty in character for her to act shy and unsure in such a situation. As far as they knew, she and Chat weren’t that close. But still, she listened to him and closed her eyes, trying to imagine it was just the two of them. She felt his lips actually touch her skin and her eyes flew open. Now that was suspicious. She threw a surreptitious glance in the girls’ direction, but no one looked scandalised so they probably hadn’t noticed that. Too far gone, probably, she thought again. 

Thankfully, their little display seemed to have done the trick. Because they seemed happy and when Chat announced that he had to go soon after that, they reacted fairly calmly. Once he went out through their balcony, she went to the trouble of escorting each girl out and into a taxi. It was time to call it a night if she wanted them functioning on the next day. 

Finally, they were gone and she could sigh in relief. She could finally sleep for a few hours before the hectic day began. But first she had a cat to skin, she thought and marched towards their balcony.

She found him perched on the railing, a small smile playing on his lips. Oh, he looked too proud with himself. 

He jumped down when she stepped outside, transforming as soon as his boots hit the floor. 

Plagg flew towards the room, probably to get some cheese, muttering something that sounded like “Ridiculous humans,” to Marinette’s ears. She had to agree. 

“Am I in too much trouble?” Adrien asked, taking her hands in his. He had the grace to look at least a little bashful. 

“I just can’t believe you agreed to this,” she sighed. She wasn’t even mad, just tired. 

“Well, when Alya contacted me my first instinct was to decline, to spare you the embarrassment. But then I realised that she’d just go to someone else. And this would be even more embarrassing for you. Also… well, I didn’t like the idea of anyone else doing what I was just doing, with you watching or even worse,” he admitted with a shrug. 

Her heart melted. She hadn’t even considered that possibility, apart from that first moment when Alya told her about her surprise. He was right. This had been bad, but at least she knew it was him. 

“You know what? I wouldn’t have wanted anyone else but you here anyway,” she said and kissed him lightly, startling him. “So while I feel I should be more angry with you, I’m also thankful.”

He drew her in, resting his forehead on hers.

“Do you think we fooled them? Did they like the show I put on for them?”

“Oh, they had the best time, I’m sure. They were also a bit too drunk to notice anything suspicious, I think. But I still think they’ll tease me a lot tomorrow. And you’ll have to pretend not to have any idea what they’re talking about. But how did you manage to get here in the first place? What about the boys?”

“Ah, this was not hard. They knew I didn’t want to do the whole crazy bachelor party routine anyway. So when I said I’d had enough and was going home, the mansion, you know, where I was supposed to spend the night, they didn’t protest too much.”

“No strippers for you?” she said, a hint of unease in her voice. She didn’t want to imagine an anonymous girl dancing in his lap too. She really understood how he’d felt about her party.

“Not at all,” he laughed. “Just guys drinking, them not me, you know, and making stupid jokes. I think Kim was a little disappointed, but that’s what I wanted.”

“And now you’re here,” she said, a hand sliding under his shirt.    
“But I’d better go. We’re supposed to be apart this night, right?” he said, but he sounded reluctant to leave. 

“Who says that?” She whispered, while she nuzzled his neck. “You put on quite a show earlier. I couldn’t do much more than watch while they were here, but now you’re all mine,” she added, kissing his pulse point, feeling the beating of his heart move up a notch and smiling. 

“You shouldn’t tempt me like that,” he groaned. “We’re getting married tomorrow.”

“I’m pretty sure we’d be too tired tomorrow night anyway. So much for wedding night sex. This is an outdated notion anyway and also we didn’t exactly save ourselves for then so? Who cares if we do it now?”

“You really should know better than to be telling me such things,” he said, already admitting defeat as he grabbed her and pressed her to him. 

“Hey, it wasn’t me flaunting their toned body in front of a room full of girls earlier. You should have known that you’d only whet my appetite with that,” she scolded him, but halfheartedly. She didn’t mind at all. 

“So you want the full programme then?” he teased her as he caught her in his arms and carried her inside.

“Oh yes, very much,” she laughed. Maybe the night would be better than she’d expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I'm not the first one to think of this possible scenario, it just has too much potential! but I don't remember ever reading anything like it. So as far as this goes, it was just my crazy mind that came up with it. I hope it made you laugh, this was the purpose!


End file.
